Relative
by thelandongrey
Summary: Three couples at very different stages in their relationships come together to help each other learn and grow. Callie / Arizona, Santana / Brittany, Paige / Emily. Prompt: Callie is Santana's aunt, Arizona is Paige's aunt, and three of the greatest lesbian couples on TV spend some quality time together.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless in Seattle

Quick Notes: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy, Glee, or Pretty Little Liars or the characters therein. I toy with them and manipulate for my own amusement and the amusement of other. Assume spoilers for all seasons and episodes of each of these shows. Also assume some give and take from the canon relationships and timelines (for example, I'm moving the Paily lighthouse debacle and Grey's plane crash to the beginning of the summer).

This story came about from a Tumblr prompt from Pailylove. The basis is that the characters and pairings of Callie / Arizona, Santana / Brittany, and Paige / Emily have family ties and all end up in the same place at the same time. In this story Callie is Santana's aunt; Arizona is Paige's aunt, and some of most beautiful lesbos in all the land end up together in Seattle for various reasons.

I really hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1:

"Hey Babe, have you seen my favorite pajama shorts? You know the green ones with the little sailboats on them?"

Callie scrambled back into the bedroom, clamping her hand quickly over Arizona's mouth. Whispering lowly, Callie moved her lips to her wife's ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin as she spoke. "Yes, yes I definitely have. And they are incredibly sexy. But right now" She slowly looked up into startled blue eyes "I need you to stop yelling because Sophia is finally asleep and I feel like she hasn't slept in days."

The bubbly blonde looked back in Callie's eyes mischievously before flicking her tongue out past pink lips and licking the hand that was still covering her mouth. Callie's eyes darkened lecherously at the action. She quickly removed her hand and replaced it with her lips; catching Arizona in a burning kiss.

"MM mm, Callie. We have to pack." Arizona muttered in between fiery caresses. Lips crashed upon lips – tongues sought each other out – teeth bit sharply and playfully as the two women stumbled their way to the bed. All thoughts of protest flew from Arizona's mind as she felt her wife inching her hands past fabric to grip at heated hips. The blonde all but tackled Callie to the bed, crawling up the larger woman's body and dropping open mouthed kisses to the pleasure point hidden just between her jawbone and her earlobe. Callie arched off the bed into Arizona's slight frame, kicking the bedside table in the process and sending a metal reading lamp clanging to the hardwood floors.

Both women froze at the noise.

"Please let her stay asleep. Please let her stay asleep. Please let her stay asleep." Callie repeated the mantra under her breath, just loud enough for Arizona to discern what she was saying.

"She'll be fine. She's totally asleep. You're definitely all mine tonight." The blonde smiled down at her concerned wife before kissing her slowly, deeply and settling her body fully on top of her partner's. Their passion slowly rebuilt as both surgeons took their time caressing and exploring each other's mouths – hands wandering under tops and sweatpants until Arizona sat up, straddling her wife's hips with an aroused smirk. She dropped her hands to the base of her worn t-shirt and slowly began to lift the fabric from her body. Inch after inch of smooth skin was revealed as Callie stared slack-jawed from her position beneath the stripping woman. Just as the shirt was pulled over bare breasts, Sophia's shrill cry rang out from the baby monitor on the dresser.

"Oh, god, no! Not again. Arizona! I need you." Callie protested the interruption with fervor, needing to make love to her wife without worrying about their precious child sleeping in the next room. They both loved their daughter more than anything in this world, but she was doing nothing for their sex life. Since the plane crash and everything with Mark, they hadn't left her side – bonding as an inseparable family unit. It had been a horrible time for everyone, but for Callie especially as she took on the burden of knowing Sophia would never get to know the father that loved and wanted her so badly. Arizona had taken on the role of superwoman- not that she hadn't been before – and between the stress of work and the tragic loss of their dear friends, both women were entirely exhausted.

"Relax, love, I'll be back in a bit and we can pick up where we left off. Why don't you try and get some rest and I'll take care of Soph? I love you, and I want you, but I think you need to sleep." Arizona leaned in and kissed her wife quickly before hopping up and making her way out of the bedroom, pulling her shirt back down over her lithe torso as she walked. Callie stared at her wife's bouncy step and perfect ass as she practically hopped down the hallway to Sophia's room.

_Where the hell does she get all that energy_? Callie wondered, not for the first time. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the heavenly comforter on their bed and listened to the hushed tones of Arizona talking to their baby girl down the hall. She heard the slight creak of the rocking chair and gentle hum of her wife's voice as she began to softly sing Sophia back to sleep.

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear…_

After rocking her daughter for over an hour to make sure she was soundly asleep, Arizona returned to the bedroom with a bleary eyed yawn and dropped clumsily on top of the bed next to Callie. She contemplated allowing herself to sleep right there, but remembered waking up freezing the last time they'd fallen asleep on top of the covers and reluctantly began trying to wake Callie enough to move her under the blankets. Tried and true, her method of kissing her wife's neck and face caused a stir just gentle enough to pull them to the head of the bed and under the fluffy comforter before she fell right back asleep, curling herself around Arizona's body. The blonde sighed contentedly before shuffling her body back firmly into Callie's and falling into a deep sleep.

In the quiet pre-dawn hours before Sophia woke and alarm clocks went off, two well rested and newly energized surgeons shed their sleep clothes and writhed together in a passionate embrace. Callie, having woken up promptly at 4:45 because of her cursed internal clock, remembered her cheeky wife walking down the hall half dressed. The image followed her through dreams and upon waking she decided to make the vision a reality. Arizona was sprawled out on their large bed as she was every morning, allowing the darker woman easy access. She slowly stripped the t-shirt from her wife's torso and began to suckle and nip at the newly exposed skin she found. As the blonde began to stir from her deep sleep with her wife's ministrations, Callie trailed her hand from collarbone to hipbone before dipping beneath the material of Arizona's sleep shorts.

_She must be having a wonderful dream_; Callie thought as her fingers dipped into an ocean of want and began to tease her lover awake. Arizona shot awake as her wife slowly entered her and began to move her fingers in the most delicious way. Their practiced movements were unhurried and cries of release nearly silent as they moved together in the dark. Fingers reached deeply - tongues traced familiar pathways and drank greedily – wanton moans and pleasured cries whispered over skin. Gasps of release echoed back into the room as they hit wall sized windows displaying a breathtaking sunrise neither woman would see.

As they lay curled tightly together, waiting for the first sounds of Sophia waking, the couple basked in their lovemaking while slowly extricating themselves from their pleasure induced haze. It was their sanctuary, their one time completely without barriers or company where they could discuss plans and theories – hopes and daydreams. At 6:15, Callie reluctantly made her way from their warm bed to the kitchen to retrieve their morning coffee. Arizona snuck quietly down the hall to check on Sophia, finding her still soundly asleep in her crib. They crawled back into bed, more than happy for the extra snuggle time, and began to discuss the busy day that lie ahead.

"What time does P's flight get in?" Callie asked.

"Ten past 4. I've got to run to the store and pick up some groceries for while we're gone, but it'll give me plenty of time to pick her up and bring her back here to drop off her things before we come meet you guys for dinner."

Callie mumbled her understanding, slightly distracting Arizona by stripping off her bathrobe and curling back into Arizona's still nude form. "Mmhmm. Much better." She whispered.

"Agreed. Definitely. Mmm." Arizona lightly kissed the side of Callie's neck before continuing. "What time do Santana and Brittany get in? The cruise doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, I talked to Rafi yesterday, he said it boards around 2 tomorrow afternoon and to make sure they don't miss it." Callie laughed remembering her brother's words "He told me he paid way too much money to send them away, the least I could do to help was make sure they didn't skip it to have sex at the top of the Space Needle."

Arizona let out a giggle. "At least he's handling it. Those girls have enough to worry about as it is; it's nice to know he's grown so comfortable with the idea of his daughter dating a girl." The mood turned suddenly serious. "At least he's handling it better than Nick."

Callie nodded solemnly. "I think they might be able to help each other out. Paige hasn't been around any other gay teenagers besides Emily and that's clearly a special case. Besides, you know how blunt Santana can be – about practically everything – I think it'll do her good to be around someone so self-confident." Arizona kissed her cheek lightly and nodded in agreement. "And you know, Paige is really driven and has plans for the future. Maybe she can help Santi find some direction." They both laugh lightly. "I'm meeting San and Britt down at the waterfront at 1; I'll take Sophia with me since you're heading to the hospital before you go to the airport."

"Sounds great, babe. I'm going to jump in the shower before she wakes up, care to join me?" Arizona leers at her naked wife before running her hand down Callie's spine and peppering her shoulders with kisses.

"Yum. Count me in, definitely." Callie turns and captures soft lips with her own, the kiss steadily escalating as the women pull themselves from the bed and toward the bathroom. Arizona steps into the glass shower and turns the water on, just shy of scalding – exactly the way her wife likes – before pulling Callie's hand to bring their bodies together under the spray. Their wet skin slides slickly together as mouths meet and hands once again begin to wander. As Arizona's teeth bite lightly at the skin on the back of Callie's neck, Sophia makes her presence known with a squawking laugh over the baby monitor.

The soapy women grumble at the interruption, but smile and laugh to each other as their daughter begins to babble away down the hall. Pressing a firm kiss to Arizona's lips, Callie exits the shower and dries quickly. She puts her bathrobe on and turns to rake her eyes over the form of her naked wife under the shower spray.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm"

"I love you."

"I love you. And since I love you so much and I know you hate it with a passion, I'll pack your suitcase while you make breakfast with Sophia."

Callie smiled fondly at her wife – the woman of her dreams. "Your sailboat shorts are in the dryer." They grinned widely at each other for a long moment before Sophia's giddy voice rang out over the monitor once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Circles on the Map

Quick Notes: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy, Glee, or Pretty Little Liars or the characters therein. I toy with them and manipulate for my own amusement and the amusement of others.

Chapter 2: Circles on the Map

"I thought with a name like Star this place would be full of gold and happiness, maybe even some of those sparkly vampire people. Are there going to be sparkly vampire people in Washington? I mean, that's what the movies said, but I always thought that's where the president lives. San, is Barak Obama a sparkly vampire?"

Santana smiled widely, awestruck by the girl in the passenger seat. Through all their years together and all they'd been through, she never failed to surprise the fiery girl into amused silence. She reached across the console and twined her fingers with Brittany's before bringing them up to her mouth and kissing them gently, one at a time. She finally turned her head to face the blonde – constantly flicking her eyes back to the stretch of black highway in front of her. They shared a long gaze and a smile before Santana brought their joined hands down onto her lap.

"No, Britt Britt, Barak Obama isn't a vampire, just a very specific kind of superhero. We're going to Washington the state, the Washington where the president lives is pretty much just a big city – they're on opposite sides of the country. I'll take you to the other one next summer, deal?"

"Does that mean we get another road trip? Because I'm really loving this whole road trip thing." Brittany's hands began to wander yet again. Despite her perpetually charged libido and overwhelming attraction to her girlfriend, Santana finally gripped the other girl's wandering hands and moved safely to the other side of the console.

"Please, Britt. We're almost to the hotel. Half an hour, max." She shot Brittany a pleading look before the bubbly girl relented and folded her hands primly on her own lap.

Their five and a half hour drive from Salt Lake City was now reaching its ninth hour and Santana was beyond exhausted and speeding towards their hotel reservation just outside of Boise. Brittany, having recently sworn off driving due to an unfortunate mix-up outside of Grand Island, Nebraska, had been getting bored all day in the car. Other than talking to Lord Tubbington on the phone (he'd been asleep since early that afternoon) and singing Britney Spears songs (they'd gone through her entire discography three times), sex was the only thing that kept her occupied.

Brittany's colorful imagination had made up games throughout the day based on the names of the towns they were driving through. In Layton, Utah she'd gone down on Santana on the side of the road while the Latina lay sprawled across the hood of the car. In Tremonton, she'd tried to convince Santana to have sex with her in a tree – but the girl convinced her that they'd lose their balance and fall out, so they fucked against the tree's trunk instead. When they saw the exit for the Hagerman Fossil Beds National Monument, Santana almost lost control of the car because Brittany grabbed the wheel and tried to steer them off the highway to the giant bed on the side of the road. She swore loudly and swerved the car back into the lane – then promptly pulled off at the next rest stop to make it up to Brittany. Their final detour was to a hilltop just outside of Lucky Peak State Recreation Area. With logic like "Lucky Peak, San!" she couldn't refuse. Hell, she couldn't refuse Britt anything anyway. Their detours had cost them valuable travel time - then cost them even more time and money in caffeine breaks for the exhausted driver. After nine hours in the car, Santana was ready for a hot bath and a good night's sleep.

The girls pull up to their hotel just as Brittany's hands start to fidget in her lap. Santana runs in to quickly check them in and pull the car around and park at the entrance nearest to their room. With practiced ease, they gathered their overnight necessities and made their way to the top floor of the rustic looking Hilton – the latest in a string peppering the Midwest. The room was pretty standard – large fluffy bed with white sheets, dull brown carpet, a desk, a chair, a TV and a window. Santana had called ahead and specifically requested a room with a whirlpool tub, knowing she'd be sore after several days in the car. Both girls dropped their bags unceremoniously on the bed before making their way to the bathroom.

Santana set the water on first – scalding hot, with half a turn of cold to prevent serious burns. She looked up from the tub and found Brittany sitting atop the marble counter looking at her with pure adoration in her eyes. Without a word, Santana made her way to the counter and pushed the blonde's knees apart before moving to stand between her spread legs and wrap her arms around her. Brittany returned the hug with pure contentment, lovingly rubbing the shorter girl's back and shoulders before pulling away slowly. She moved her hands down to Santana's waist to grip the hemline of her shirt and start to pull it upwards. The familiar movement caused the Latina to lift her arms up over her head as Brittany divested her of the material before she quickly unclasped her bra and threw that to the floor as well.

The blonde slid off the countertop, making full body contact with Santana before reaching her hand down to the button of the girl's jeans and hastily ridding her of the coarse fabric along with the comfortable cotton of her underwear. Brittany leaned down, kissing her favorite random points on the smaller girl's body – the crease where arm meets chest; the slight protrusion of the lowest rib; the small dip above the bellybutton; the inside of a slim thigh; the point just below her left knee - before moving back up her body to kiss her soundly on the lips. As they kissed, Brittany guided her girlfriend's body back toward the bathtub. She broke their kiss, earning a slight whimper from Santana, before gracefully picking up the girl and placing her in the steaming water of the bathtub. A long moan left Santana's mouth as the hot water washed over her body. She thanked Brittany before leaning back in the water, closing her eyes and reveling in the complete relaxation she was experiencing. She heard Brittany step back into the room and was about to call after her when she heard a slight popping sound followed by the glorious scent of lavender filling the bathroom.

She opened her eyes slowly and was met with the vision of Brittany, fully nude and breathtakingly beautiful pouring her favorite lavender bubble bath under the water spout at the opposite end of the tub. The thoughtful girl turned on the water jets using the small switch on the side of the tub before stepping in and settling in the hot water behind Santana. The exhausted girl relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace, feeling the dancer's strong arms wrap around her soundly as slow kisses dropped all along her neck and shoulders.

_This is a perfect moment. It doesn't get any better than this._ The Latina thought with absolute contentment.

The two girls sat wordlessly in the bathtub until the water turned cold. They washed quickly and showered the grime of the day off before wrapping themselves in fluffy bathrobes and climbing into the mountain of soft down blankets on the bed. Santana smirked upon entering the bedroom again, as Brittany had turned the air conditioner on full blast, ensuring they'd have to curl up in the bed to keep warm. She wanted to tell the other girl she'd cuddle with her anytime, anywhere, regardless of the temperature – but she decided to let her lover revel in the presumed victory of forced snuggle time.

They curled up for a moment before Santana pulled away sharply. Seeing the protest on Brittany's face, the smaller girl brought her hands down to the knot tied in the blonde's bathrobe. She quickly undid it, and then her own before removing the soft cotton material from both of their bodies. Both girls moaned quietly at the warmth of their naked skin as they pressed tightly together under the cool sheets of the hotel bed. Santana leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's with reverence, putting all the love she could muster in her exhausted state into a lingering kiss, before pulling back and curling up around Brittany. As the taller girl lay still on the bed, she let Santana get comfortable on top of her – head resting just beneath her chin on her chest, arm slung haphazardly across her stomach, leg hitched up over her hip bone. Once she was settled, Brittany pulled her as close as possible and smiled to herself before kissing the top of her head gently and drifting into a sound sleep just behind her lover.

A small beeping alarm went off on the bedside table and jolted Santana awake. She was disoriented from being in an unfamiliar place, but also because her tall, blonde, bombshell pillow was missing from the room. She crawled out of the bed and back into her bathrobe before checking the bathroom, it was dark and empty. She noticed a map and a box of crayons (the 120 pack she'd bought for Brittany before they left Lima) spread over the small desk, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Just as she pulled on her jeans and slipped into a t-shirt, an overly energized Brittany came crashing through the door with two large cups of coffee and a paper bag in hand.

"Sanny! I got you breakfast." She sauntered over to the small girl, who was still startled by the sudden entrance. "Relax, baby, we have a long day ahead of us. I got you a very big vanilla coffee – cause you tell me all the time how you like it when I use the vanilla shampoo – and I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I got you a donut, an egg sandwich, a hot dog, and a box of cheese-its – you know, just in case you want something cheesy and salty." Santana chuckled lightly at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend before sitting on the desk and pulling out the sandwich.

"Hey, Britt? What's all this?" Santana picked up the map, noticing several small circles on the route between Star, Idaho and Seattle. As she stared at the names of the circled towns, it became apparent that Brittany intended to continue their road trip sex game. "Babe, please try to remember that we're supposed to be in Seattle very early tomorrow afternoon. Our last hotel stop is tonight in Ellensburg – that's six hours away – and tomorrow morning we have to be on the road by 8 to make to Seattle to meet Titi Callie on time."

"Well, I have a very specific plan. I want to stop in Ontario, Oregon cause I've never been to Canada before. Won't it be fun to have sex in a foreign country, San, it's so exotic. Then I want to stop in La Grande, because you told me that means "big" in Spanish, so maybe it'll give you like an extra huge orgasm. The last stop before we stop for the night will be Toppenish because I think we can have a little fun with that town name. And lastly is Ellensburg – well, you know, because that's where all the lesbians stay when they go to Washington."

Santana sat, stunned for a moment at the well thought out plan, before standing slowly and pulling Brittany into a deep, slow kiss. Brittany returned the kiss with fervor before moving them back toward the mussed blankets of the bed. She allowed Santana to lay her down before the smaller girl removed her clothes and started in on Brittany's. Their naked forms pressed deliciously together as Santana kissed her way down the dancer's muscular body. Her lips hovered above Brittany's hot center as she looked the girl square in the eyes.

"How about we trade in one stop for a little extra time here this morning? Check out isn't till 11."

Brittany began to writhe on the bed, anxious for her lover's touch and excited by the prospect of extra time in bed with her girlfriend. "Ok, San." She hitched out as Santana moved her lips lower and licked a blazing path up the inside of her thigh and bit at the sensitive skin there. "How about we skip Toppenish, since you're definitely on top right now?" Santana smirked, but her response was lost as she brought her mouth to its destination and Brittany moaned loudly, arching off the bed.


End file.
